Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 3
''Mario Kart Hot Pursuit 3 ''is an action-open world racing game by Clover Entertainment. It will be released on April 7th, 2013 for Wii U and for the first time, on the Neo console by NextGen Solo. It is the third game in the series. It is also the first to not have the cops. Other than that, the game's concept remains the same. Gameplay The player controls either Mario or Luigi. You drive around in an open-world Mushroom City in real-world cars and race against other racers in order to earn cash and rep. The city is split into 4 boroughs: Mushroom City, Toad Town, Palm Harbor, and Interstate 96. The destructible short-cut buildings were removed and were replaced with Race Breakers, which are structures that you can activate by crashing into them. This will cause the structure to fall and crush any other racers nearby. As usual, objects and traffic are destructible, from fences to traffic and lamp posts as well as bus stops and telephone poles. Even trees are destructible. The game allows players to select one car and compete against other racers in three types of events: Sprint races, which involves traveling from one point of the city to another, Circuit races, each having three laps total and Speed runs, which involve traversing through a course in the highest average speed possible. There is also a Road Rage event, where you have to smash as many of the other racers as possible within the time limit. Unlike the previous games, the cops do not return and there are now once again items, and 5 Karts called "Classic Karts" are added. There's now repair garages, where if you car is damaged and scratched up from smashing into things, you can go into a repair garage and fix it. The Crash Mode also makes a return, where you have to plow your car into highway traffic and cause as much destruction as possible. Mushroom City is given a makeover. The city streets and routes were edited to keep the city fresh so the player doesn't feel like he's doing the same thing again. It's still a big city, but for example, there are Toads walking down the sidewalks (don't worry, they cannot be run over, they dive out of the way and yell at you). The only thing that hasn't changed is the real world cars. In fact, there are a lot more in this one. Ferraris are introduced into the series for example. Classic cars like the Camaro, Mustang and Dodge Caravan also return, as well as several new cars not seen in the previous games. Modes Free Roam This is an open-world game, so of course there will be a free roam mode. This is the biggest open-world map in the entire Hot Pursuit franchise. Cruise around the city, explore, find different car dealerships to buy more cars, and of course, drive a complete maniac, smashing and totaling traffic cars and destroying things on the sidewalk as well as drifting and driving into oncoming traffic. Sprint This is an average Hot Pursuit race. Get to the finish line before everyone else by any means necessary. Smash the other racer's cars up if you have to. Crash Smash your car into traffic on the highway and try to cause as much damage and destruction as possible in one pileup. If the Destructometer is fully filled, you can press a combination of buttons in the correct order to create a big explosion, causing more damage. Road Rage It's sort of like crash, except different. Here, you have to plow through the streets and cause as much property damage and destroy as many traffic cars as possible within the time limit. Doing so will rack up how many dollars in damage you do. The more damage you cause, the better your chances of getting a gold medal. Curcuit It's another form of Hot Pursuit race. Here, you have to go through the cordinated number laps around the track before everyone else to win, Characters MARIO nEW.png|Mario 97px-Luigi - Super Mario 64 DS.png|Luigi Bowser10.jpg|Bowser Brawl DK.jpg|Donkey Kong Cars Classic Karts These are vehicles from the classic Mario Kart games. They will help you get started with your racing career. It's not much, but they have reasonable power and speed to get you started. Plus, they're nostalgic. Standard_Kart.jpg|Standard Kart Koopakart.jpg|Bowser's Kart 640px-RedFire.jpg|Red Fire 250px-TinyTitan-BabyMario.png|Tiny Titan 200px-Mariokartwii.marioart.jpg|Wild Wing Exotics These are cars that you don't see every day on the streets, or pretty much ever. These are the fastest and most expensive cars in the entire game. Save up your cash and earn enough rep, and you may be lucky enough to own one. Lamborghini Aventado.jpg|Lamborghini Aventador Lamborghini Countach.jpg|Lamborghini Countach Lamborghini Diablo Roadster.jpg|Lamborghini Diablo Roadster Lamborghini Reventon.jpg|Lamborghini Reventon Lamborghini Murcielago.jpg|Lamborghini Murcielago Lamborghini Gallardo.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo McLaren F12.jpg|McLaren F1 MClaren MP4-12.jpg|McLaren MP4-12 Audi R8 2.jpg|Audi R8 Ferrari 458.jpg|Ferrari 458 Ferrari California.jpg|Ferrari California Ferrari 599.JPG|Ferrari 599 Ferrari F430.jpg|Ferrari F430 Ferrari Enzo.jpg|Ferrari Enzo Dodge Viper.jpg|Dodge Viper Muscle Car These vehicles are designed for performance. If you want to drift tight corners, A v8 engine, and great power for a reasonable price, a muscle car is the way to go. 2013 Mustang.jpg|Ford Mustang Classic Mustang.jpg|Ford Mustang (Classic) Camaro 2.jpg|Chevy Camaro Camaro Classic.jpg|Chevy Camaro (Classic) Challenger Dodge.jpg|Dodge Challenger 1970 Dodge Challenger.jpg|Dodge Challenger (Classic) Charger.jpg|Dodge Charger Dodge Charger Classic.jpg|Dodge Charger (Classic) Corvette Coupe.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Shelby GT500.jpg|Shelby GT500 Super Snake Porsche 911 Carrera.jpg|Porsche 911 Carrera chrysler300motown2013-02.jpg|Chrysler 300 SRT-8 Sedan Sedans are versatile vehicles. They aren't the fastest, but they are capable of balancing speed, strength and power reasonably. Plus, they are better suited for crashing into things than exotics and classic cars. Crown Victoria.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria Impala 2.jpg|Chevy Impala Dodge Avenger.jpg|Dodge Avenger Camry 2012.jpg|Toyota Camry Audi A4.jpg|Audi A4 BMW M3.jpg|BMW M3 Ford Fusion.jpg|Ford Fusion TAURUS 2.jpg|Ford Taurus Corolla 2.jpg|Toyota Corolla Cadillac CTS.jpg|Cadillac CTS Honda Civic.jpg|Honda Civic Focus.jpg|Ford Focus Honda Accord.jpg|Honda Accord 01-2013-dodge-dart628.jpg|Dodge Dart SUV Sport Utility Vehicles, or SUVS, are pretty much the bodybuilders of the car world. They're big, bulky, and strong. What they lack in speed, they make up for in brawn. They're good at off-road racing too. They're stronger than minvans, but not full-size vans Ford Expedition.jpg|Ford Expedition GL450.jpg|Mercedes-Benz GL450 Durango.jpg|Dodge Durango 280px-2011 Ford Explorer XLT -- 05-18-2011.jpg|Ford Explorer Suburban.jpg|Chevrolet Suburban Cadillac Escalade.jpg|Cadillac Escalade Q7.jpg|Audi Q7 Volkswagen Touareg.jpg|Volkswagen Touareg Ford Edge.jpg|Ford Edge Hummer H2.jpg|Hummer H2 Cadillac SRX.jpg|Cadillac SRX RR Evoque.jpg|Range Rover Evoque 2013-gmc-terrain-denali-36-v6-first-drive-review-car-and-driver-photo-460346-s-429x262.jpg|GMC Terrain Pick-up Truck Pickup Trucks, like SUVS are great at smashing stuff and other racers. However, they are faster than SUVs and are great at off-road races. Ford F-150 2.jpg|Ford F-150 F-250.jpg|Ford F-250 Super Duty Dodge Ram 8.jpg|Dodge Ram Chevy Silverado.jpg|Chevy Silverado Tacoma.jpg|Toyota Tacoma Minivan Who says minivans are for "soccer-moms". They are like sumo wrestlers of the car world. However, unlike sumo wrestlers, they are not at all slow. They can bully traffic and other racers and smash them to pieces when used to their full potential. But, they are not recommended for off-road races and against exotic cars. Dodge Grand Caravan.jpg|Dodge Grand Caravan Dodge Caravan 2007.jpg|Dodge Grand Caravan (Classic) Town and Country.jpg|Chrysler Town and Country Sienna 2.jpg|Toyota Sienna Honda Odyssey.jpg|Honda Odyssey Nissan Quest.jpg|Nissan Quest Kia Sedona.jpg|Kia Sedona Routan.jpg|Volkswagen Routan Van The strongest of all the vehicles in the game, these behemoths may not be fast. But, why outrun when you can overrun. These vans can obliterate other racers cars into scrap metal by plowing into them. They are good at offroad racing, but are not recommended against exotics. Econoline.jpg|Ford Econoline 350 Express.jpg|Chevrolet Express Dodge Sprinter.jpg|Dodge Sprinter Nissan NV.jpg|Nissan NV Camper.jpg|Volkswagen Camper 2014-Ford-Transit-van---on-the-road.jpg|Ford Transit Ford Transit.jpg|Ford Transit Connect Official Soundtrack See here. Category:Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit Category:Wii U Games